La historia de Mario- Parte 1 Los Padres
by Super Steve Bros
Summary: Basado en la Teoria de la linea del tiempo del canal de Youtube "Teorias Lel" Obligado a hacer una investigación, los padres de Mario y Peach quedan atrapados en el Reino Champiñon, sin embargo coronan a los padres de Peach como reyes de ese reino, ¿por que? Pues porque los humanos jugaran un papel importante en ese universo
1. Un nuevo dia

_**Esta historia esta basada en la teoria de Lel Man, sobre la linea del tiempo de Mario.  
**_ ** _Su canal se llama "Teorias Lel"  
Nota: No me pertenece ningun personaje de Nintendo, sin embargo pondre nombres a toads, goombas, etc. y va a ver OC como el papá y la mamá de Mario_**

* * *

 **Punto de Vista del Papá de Mario**

Tic Tic Tic Tic  
 _La alarma esta sonando_ pensé

 _Que flojera, ni siquiera me pagan bien, pero el gobierno quiere que este ahi y no en otra parte, me harian la vida imposible, piensa en tu familia Marc, piensa en tu esposa, piensa en tus futuros hijos_

Me lavante y mi esposa me saludo, me sirvio mi desayuno favorito, huevo con tocino, _mmm tocino_

Entonces me fui al trabajo

* * *

 _ **Esta es una pequeña introduccion, los capitulos seran mas largos  
Porfavor comenten o publiquen su review**_


	2. La profecia del millon

**_No me pertenece ningun personaje de Nintendo, sin embargo pondre nombres a toads, goombas, etc. y va a ver OC como el papá y la mamá de Mario_**

* * *

"Y por eso pienso que el universo es asi" dijo Jeff, un empleado de la organizacion de teorias sobre el universo, todos le aplaudieron. "Ademas" continuo "Quiero dar otra teoria a esta 'compañia'" dijo feliz al ver todos esperando otro discurso inspirador "Que existen viajes interdimensionales" dijo orgullo, entonces Marc, no sorprendido le dijo "Ya muchos habian propuesto esa teoria, pero la pregunta es ¿en que viajariamos?" Todos empezaron a quejarse exigiendo una respuesta

"Tuberias" Al decir eso todo mundo o se reia o abuchaba

"Y son verdes" ...  
"Jajajajajjajajajajajajajajaja verdes jajjajajajajajjajajaja, y yo que lo admiraba" dijo Marc y todos empezaron a reir

"Y a quien me lo compruebe le dare 1 millon de dlls" Todos se callaron

* * *

 **Marc PdV (Punto de Vista)**

"...Millon de dlls" Al oir esto me imagine todo lo que podia hacer con ese dinero _"Me ire a Italia y ahi criare a mis hijos, no puedo creerlo pero tendre que ayudarlo"_

"Yo te ayudare" le respondi "Y por que deberia ayudarte?, si te burlaste de mi hace unos momentos" me reclamo "Es que yo..." Intente decir una escusa "Me da risa el color verde" ( **No se como describir la cara de Jeff en estos momentos pero era como (._.) )**

"Tu no me vas a ayudar, tu lo haras solo" me dijo con una cara sonriente al final "Aunque de una vez te digo que primero juntes dinero, ya que en la dimension alterna, podrias necesitar comida o medicina" me sugirio

Entonces se me vino a la mente que podria pedirle dinero a los Toadstool

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Dark Land**_

"Rey Morton, le traigo malas noticias" le dijo un magikoopa a su rey  
"Y...¿Se podria saber cuales son?" dijo el Rey de los koopas, Morton, el era una tortuga/dragon  
"Pronto" dijo nervioso "Vendra ese tal Mar que le dara dias oscuros al reino de los koopas"  
"No te preoucupes kammy, ya tengo un plan

* * *

 ** _Marc es el papa de Mario y Luigi_**

 ** _Comenten_**


	3. El nacimiento de M y L

**PdV de Marc**

 _Estaba nervioso, mis 2 hijos estan a punto de nacer, estoy en Italia, a lado mio estan sentado los toadstool, unos viejos compañeros de escuela que eran millonarios, dijeron que no querian prestarnos el dinero, porque ellos tambien querian conocer otras cosas, ya que segun ellos, la vida resuelta puede ser aburrida_

"¿Y como los vas a llamar?" dijo mi amigo  
"Marc Jr y como mi padre era Luis, y esto es Italia le pondre Luigi"

 **2 años despues**

 **No hay PdV**

Los padres de Marc y Luigi junto a los toadstool con su bebe ya de 2 meses, Peach, se tiraron al tubo que estaba en la direccion indicada, al ir cayendo todos se desmallaron

* * *

 _ **Nota: El nombre original de Mario en esta historia era Marc, despues se vera porque se llama Mario  
Posdata: La aventura comenzara en 2 capitulos mas**_


	4. Larga Vida a Toadstool

**Marc PdV**

 _Al despertar vi un mundo colorido, las nubes tenian ojos, al igual las montañas, y... ¿los arbustos?, voltee a ver como estaban mis amigos, los bebes y mi esposa pero... no estaban_

"Hola" dijo una voz chillona

"¿Quien eres?" Le pregunte a la figura extraña, era como un champiñon

"Mi nombre es Steve, y nuestra especie se llama Shroom" me dijo y con una sonrisa continuo contandome que era el Reino Champiñon y que no me preoucupara por mi esposa, amigos y bebes, ya que ellos les habian dado una medicina. Tambien me comento que estaban en el castillo y me dijo que lo siguiera

* * *

El rey kinopio fue muy amable al explicarnos su entorno mientras yo le explicaba el nuestro, sin embargo me dijo que ya nos estaba esperando pues se supone que la profecia decia que humanos y bestias, se uniran para salvar al mundo, corono a los Toadstool reyes, por lo cual la especie Shroom, se empezo a llamar Toads.

* * *

 **En la noche**

Estaba dormido en ese momento, se que pude evitarlo pero no fue asi, mi esposa, mis amigos los nuevos reyes, habian sido secuestrados por una tortuga mutante llamada Morton, llame a los guardias del casitllo y les deje instrucciones de que hacer con mis hijos. Hoy comienza la aventura y tal vez no haya vuelta atras

* * *

 _ **Nota: Los capitulos seran más largos apartir de este momento, las instrucciones jugaran un papel importante despues.**_


	5. Los goombas arden

**_Lo siento, he estado disfrutando mis ultimos momentos de vacaciones_**

* * *

 **Marc PdV**

Me habian asignado un toad para que me guiara al castillo de Morton, ese Toad era como Kinopio pero sus circulos en la cabeza eran triangulos... ¿Sera Illuminati?  
Me dijo que los goombas parecian inofensivos pero estaban cubierto de magia

"¡¿Entonces que hago?!" le grite al Toad, estabamos rodeados de goombas  
"Sacare mi flor" dijo el Toad con una sonrisa  
"¿Es un repelente?"  
"Es algo mejor" respondio sonriendo y cerro su puño muy fuerte, y su ropa cafe se volvio toda roja 

"Mira esto" me dijo, su voz ya no era aguda, era grave, enseguida note que le salia fuego por las manos y se las lanzo a los 15 goombas que estaban ahi, en eso vi que una tortuga se estaba acercando  
"Que hacemos con ella?" pregunte  
"Salta en ella y patea el caparazon" en eso salte y la aplaste sin embargo no patee el caparzon  
"¿Por que no lo pateas?" Entonces girte "Agachate!" Me hizo caso y patee el caparazon para matar a 3 goombas sobrevivientes _" Esto va estar regalado"_

* * *

 ** _Se que habia dicho que iban a estar largos pero no puedo xD_**


End file.
